So Alive
by andreakayy
Summary: An alternative ending to The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati. "It's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive" MSR, R


**Disclaimer: The X-files is owned by the one and only Chris Carter :(**

I watched the end of Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati yesterday and again today. I had to write this before it drove me insane. It's short, but cute. I think you'll like it. At least I hope you will. Please, review. (:

So Alive

Scully let her thumbs graze his lips, and he felt sure they were going to kiss. Their eyes locked, but then he glanced down at her full red lips. He needed to feel them on his. He wanted to drown in the moisture of her kissing him. He needed her just as much as she needed him. But then, she walked in between him, into his apartment, and that was the moment he felt whole, content, and surer of something than he had ever been in his life. He was sure about Scully, and sure that the little boy on the beach in the sand was not only his, but Scully's as well.

He allowed his eyes to close, picturing the moment in his head again... The small boy on the beach atop of the sand, building a space ship, was his and Scully's. But then his medicine hit him.

"Mulder," Scully said from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a smile she wasn't quite sure was there. She smiled back. Mulder could never lose that quality about himself even despite what had happened to him. She loved that about him. "Get into bed; I'll make you some tea."

"Are you getting into bed with me, Scully?" Mulder asked with a goofy grin. Scully cocked her right eye brown and slipping out a tiny laugh.

"Mulder, I think that medicine has made you loopy." She spun on her heel and made her way to the kitchen to get a pot of hot water boiling. She was glad to see that he hadn't followed her into the kitchen. He would've picked out how tired she was. She already tried hard to not slur her speech. The truth was, she was exhausted, and even found it hard to sleep. She was constantly worrying about him. Maybe she would lie down with him. What could it hurt? Skinner had left her off for the day to allow her to tend to Mulder. She didn't have to be anywhere. Well, no that was a lie. She had to be with Mulder... and she would.

She peaked into his bedroom before opening the door fully and coming in. She still wondered when he had found time to clean his bedroom. For the past seven years that she knew him, she knew his bedroom to be sort of like a storage room, boxes everywhere.

Mulder was already in a pair of blue and green plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His long legs stretched out atop of the covers almost to the bottom of the bed, and he had his back up against the brown wooden headboard. His eyes were shut; he looked at peace.

Scully got on the other side of the bed, the side closest to the window, and sat down, toeing on her shoes as she sat her cup on the night stand. When she turned around to see Mulder his eyes were open, bright and open. But she could tell he was tired... more tired than her.

"Mulder, you're tired," She said in a low whisper, which also gave away her own fatigue, and she handed his white cup of tea to him.

"You do too, Doctor Scully. I think you should reconsider lying down with me." He whispered back, holding his cup with one hand, and sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. After he had taken a swig for the tea, he pulled back the covers on the bed on his side, and Scully did the same on her side. It wasn't surprising to him, no in the least. From the look she had gave him, she had agreed. There were no secrets from the two, never.

As they both crawled into bed together, Scully noticed how natural it felt. They had never shared a bed before... well, unless you counted that incident in Kroner. It was cold on her side. She scooted the tiniest bit closer, and Mulder, who was facing her placed his hand gingerly on her hip. Her eye lids began to droop closed, but she refused to give in to sleep that early. Her right hand caressed his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. He didn't dare tear his eyes away from hers, and she didn't dare tear her eyes away from his. Her thumb again, stroked his bottom lip, and it lingered.

She strongly considered just giving up trying to keep a platonic relationship with Mulder. She could already feel their relationship slipping from that stage and embarking on another. Perhaps that had always been inevitable between them. The love they shared was transforming... it already had. She loved him, completely and irrevocably, and she knew he felt the same way. Even before she could think about what she was doing she was leaning in, and Mulder hand had gripped her hip tight and pulled her petite body to his.

"Mulder..." She murmured, running her thumb along his soft full bottom lip. His eyes broke away from hers and he found himself staring at her lips, moist, red, and full. Slowly, she inched her head forward to his, and he did the same, their lips now almost barely touching. "What are we doing..." She whispered in the faintest of voices.

"Something, I think.... we should've done a long time ago. She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips, and she needed more than that. Her hear accelerated against her chest, going into over drive. His hand traveled up her side from underneath the covers until it was resting on her cheek. He caressed the soft creamy skin.

Scully let out a shaky breath, and sighed her next words, that she probably didn't even need to say, "Me too." And then their lips met, soft, slow and sensual. It was different from how they had imagined it seconds before. It was so much better than their imaginations could conjure up. Scully's tongue traced Mulder's lower lip and in no time he was prying her mouth open with his, sliding his tongue through to dance with hers. In that moment they both felt so alive, like evry nerve in their bodies was a live wire. The sensation spread and their wasn't one part of them where they didn't feel the kiss, their hearts, toes, ribs, everywhere. They pulled away after a moments time once oxygen was needed, but her face was still up against his. He didn't see it, but he could feel her smile against his lips. He smiled too; the feeling was unbelievable. She kissed the corner of his lips before pulling away from his body, laying down on her pillow, but with her body still turned to him. The smile never left her lips, the same with his. "Mulder, just sleep," Scully whispered, giving a gentle pull on his neck so that he could lie in her arms.

Mulder placed his hand back on Scully's hip as he was pulled into her chest. She hitched her leg around his in attempt to get even closer to him. She closed her eyes contently just a second before he did the same. Her hand remained firmly on the small of his back, and went up under his white t-shirt to little rub, trying to soothe him. In turn, Mulder's hand went up under her black sweater and traced small circles on her hip as he drifted into unconsciousness.

In his sleep his dreams overtook him, pulling him deeper into unconsciousness. His mind drifted back to the beach where he didn't just see the boy. He saw himself with the boy like he had before, but there was a new addition to the happy father and son who played in the sand. His mother was now there, wearing a perfect million dollar smile as she stared at her two favorite boys. Scully was walking up to them, appearing slightly older, but not a day over 40, carefree and happy as her toes sunk into the sand with each step. She had lines around her mouth from years of laughing, but she was still beautiful as ever, if not even more.

"William, what are you building?" Scully said, walking up.

"Careful Mommy! You'll step on it!"

"Step on what?"

"Mine and Daddy's space ship!" Her son shouted back with a grin and then looked up at his father. William couldn't be more than six. Scully rose her eyebrow up at Mulder and a small giggle passed through her smile.

"Oh, William... you are definitely your father's son."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mulder asked, with a chuckle.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Scully held her hand out for her son who was running towards her, anxious for his favorite, boiled potatoes and chicken.

Mulder's arm wrapped instinctively around Scully's waist, and he caught the glistening diamond ring on her finger as she talked with her son... their son. He dipped his head down and kissed her temple.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear as his lips remained on her skin.

"William, run inside while I talk to your father." Scully said, bending down and placing a kiss on her son's hair. William took off running towards their beach house. "And no cookies, young man!"

"Yes, mom."

Scully turned to face Mulder and she laced both sets of her fingers with his.

"Mulder, did you ever think we would be here? Not here at the beach... but..."

"Here in life?" She nodded. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just thinking back," Scully said as she began to walk towards the ocean with him slowly.

"Oh yeah, what were you thinking about?"

"You know... the beginning... about our first case in Bellefleur," She walked into the water and jumped back when she felt how cold it was against her feet. Mulder chuckled at her girlie reaction, "And then our first kiss... when we had Will... got married."

"Wow, you've been doing a lot of thinking haven't you?" Mulder said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. He hummed, causing her to giggle at the vibration he made against her. "I think it was inevitable."

"What was?"

"Two people like us... all this happening. Two people who first established their relationship by trust and friendship rather than contact all the time."

"But then we did have contact as just friends and partners. All the little touches," Her voice was like a careless whisper accompanying the sounds of the ocean... almost forming a song.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm with you... and we have our little boy, our little miracle."

"So yes?"

"Yes." She answered sincerely, and spun around in his arms, now ignoring the cold tide rushing up around them. She pressed her lips to his in a deep romantic kiss that he returned with know hesitations, but all the love he had. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he went to pick her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and she pushed her heat onto his.

"Mommy, Daddy! Dinner's getting cold!" William called from the wooden deck of the little white house.

They both laughed and looked over to their son with his hands on his hips, giving his best Scully face.

"Oh, William, you're definitely your Mother's son..." Mulder whispered against her lips, getting her to giggle girlishly and slap him playfully in the chest. He set her back down on the sand, keeping his arms around him.

"We're coming William," Scully yelled back to her frustrated, but yet adorable son, and then smiled back up to the man who had gave him to her. She pressed once last firm kiss to his lips before pulling away and leading him back up to the house where there dinner was waiting for them.

_No, heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love's completely real, so forget anything that you've heard  
And live for the moment now_

**Please review :)  
-A.**

(The song at the end is from "The Tide" by The Spill Canvas. Go listen; it's good.)


End file.
